


Blue Lipstick Stains

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco and Barry are Dorks, F/F, Femslash February, I love this Golden Trio, Timeline changes, because I'm unapologetically using this universe reboot, that's a new hard headcanon for me, to give Frost her own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Make-UpCaitlin's been spotting a lot of blue lipstick stains on her clothes. Cisco and Barry never miss an opportunity to tease her about it. Why did Frost have to use blue lipstick...?
Relationships: Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Femslash February





	Blue Lipstick Stains

Arrowverse || FrostySnow || Blue Lipstick Stains || FrostySnow || Arrowverse

Title: Blue Lipstick Stains – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, teasing, friendship

Main Pairing: Frost/Caitlin

DC Characters: Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen

Summary: Prompt: Make-Up

Caitlin's been spotting _a lot_ of blue lipstick stains on her clothes. Cisco and Barry never miss an opportunity to tease her about it. Why did Frost have to use blue lipstick...?

**Blue Lipstick Stains**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

"O—Oh someone's been naughty again."

Cisco had a giant, teasing grin on his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows. Without checking, Caitlin already knew what he was talking about. Barry giggled like a little school girl. One would think those two were mature enough to _not_ , yet... actually, no, no one knowing them would assume that. Flushing a little, Caitlin straightened her collar and saw that yes, in her vigorous attempt to leave a hickey on Caitlin's neck, her girlfriend had left a large, blue lipstick-stain on Caitlin's collar.

"You know, if she'd at least wear a less... conspicuous color", snickered Barry.

"I swear, the two of you are _so_ unprofessional. You can never keep your hands to yourselves", chided Cisco seriously, wagging his finger. "She goes on one mission, you have to corner her in some lab. Who'd have thought, out of the entire team, that _you_ would-"

"Oh, do shut up. Like you two can control yourselves when the Snarts are over", muttered Caitlin.

Both Cisco and Barry immediately blushed and stumbled over each other in an attempt to justify themselves. Speaking of the devil, those two _had_ stolen Caitlin's girlfriend. Very unsurprisingly did Killer Frost and Captain Cold actually get along very well. Caitlin smiled softly. She still couldn't believe the changes to the timeline that Oliver had made when he had restarted the universe – to think the Snarts were part of Team Flash now and that Frost _had her own body_?

"How about, instead of teasing my girlfriend, the two of you go and gather your lightweight partners off the floor of the Sinners & Saints?", drawled Frost as she waltzed into the lab. "Who'd have thought that Leonard can't hold his booze. Lisa, not that much of a surprise..."

Cisco and Barry exchanged one look before getting up and stumbling their way out. They knew that completely wasted Snarts should not be left unsupervised. It usually led to grand theft and chaos. (It was far worse any time that Mick was in town.)

"Ah, finally got rid of the boys", sighed Frost contently as she stalked up to Caitlin.

There was a smile on her blue-painted lips. Caitlin liked that lipstick, liked that it actually tasted like blueberries because Frost thought that was nice. She liked the way those lips felt against her own, and against her skin in general. Cold to the touch, unique.

"Hey, Caity", purred Frost as she grasped Caitlin by the neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey, Frosty", whispered Caitlin back, knowing her own lips were currently stained blue.

She smiled as she gently wiped the smeared lipstick off the corners of Frost's lips.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods, writing this REALLY made me want to see a friendship between Frost and the Snarts? I feel like they really would get along splendidly... Anyway, yeah, the literal first thing I had to think of with this prompt was Frost's blue lipstick so I had to. Man, I love this ship.


End file.
